Percy Jackson is a God
by Bane Of The Evil
Summary: Set after the Last Olympian. Percy Jackson becomes a God. This story is about what happens afterwards. Has nice excuse for being rated M.


Chapter 1

Percy sighed. He had become so bored ever since the end of the Titan War. No quests to go upon, no monsters to vaporize, it was not his type of life. He thought back upon the god's offer of immortality. He had rejected it then because of Annabeth and his other friends. And now that Annabeth was busy de - congesting the Underworld by building bridges (helping Daedulus since he had given her his laptop), he was truly reconsidering his decision. He sat in on his bed in the empty Poseidon cabin (Tyson was in the forges learning new ways of forging from Briares) and began to think what he should do now. A part of him wanted to be a God but then the other wanted him to live the life of a normal half - blood. A few of hours of debating gave him the answer. He would be travelling to Olympus and accept the God's offer. He would be a God.

Percy nervously entered the hall of the Olympians. All the Olympians ( including Hades) had gathered there to vote on whether Percy would be a God. Zeus had called it after Percy said to him that he would accept the gift that the God's had bestowed upon him. But it still remained undecided that which God he would be. Percy wanted to be an Olympian and all the Gods knew that. According to Percy he would be supported by - Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus. People who would oppose him - Ares, Zeus, Athena and Hera. People who were neutral - Dionysus, Demeter, Hades and this were his guesses so he would have to watch and see. Another factor which would help him was that with Hades the number of Olympians became an unlucky number - thirteen. If he was included it would be fourteen.

Zeus as the King of Heaven was the first one to vote. He stood up and said a very final 'no'. Percy didn't really mind, this was as expected. Zeus obviously didn't want a child of Poseidon in the Olympian Council. Hera was the next and she too repeated exactly what Zeus had said. Poseidon rose next and said in total opposition to Zeus 'yes'. Hades got up now. He appeared undecided. He was glancing from the corner of his eyes at Zeus and Poseidon. He then reached a decision 'yes' he said and sat down. Dionysus stood up he look bored and gave a very solemn 'no'. Apollo and Artemis the next to vote both gave a 'yes.' Athena voted 'no'. Ares mimicked her. Aphrodite too unwilling to go against Ares agreed with him. Hermes and Hephaestus supported me. Demeter was left now. She eyed me carefully. I felt like cowering under her gaze. She said then a very wobbly 'yes'.

Silence fell in the got up giving me the evil eye and said "We have yet not decided which God he would be. Are there any suggestions?"

Poseidon rose and said "He could be the God of Time and also the God of Diplomacy. And besides that I gift him the control over the tides."

Apollos rose next and said " I gift him the control over prophecies."

Aphrodite rose next. She winked at me and said "I gift him the control of sex."

Hermes rose and said "I gift him the control over literature."

Hades rose and said " He shall be able to access the Underworld anytime."

Hephaestus rose and said "I gift him the control over volcanoes."

Athena rose and said " I gift him the control over law."

Dionysus rose and said " I gift him control over madness."

Artemis rose and said " I gift him control over the wilderness."

So Zeus rose and said " Percy Jackson you shall now be an Olympian and now be the God of time, diplomacy, prophecy, sex, literature, volcanoes, law and the wilderness. Now strip yourself and stand in the middle."

Percy blushed and stripped himself. He stood in the middle of the chamber. All around him the Gods rose and closed their eyes. I felt my eyes going shut and something happened to me. Te sensation stopped after a few minutes and Percy opened his eyes. The other Gods had sitten and Percy was now as tall as them. He was yet naked though but he tried not to pay attention to that part. He looked into a pool of water in the middle of the room and was shocked to see himself. He had become very tall, handsome and his eyes had become blue. A new throne had come in the chamber but it was bare a normal wooden chair. Poseidon said "Chose your symbols and design your throne. "

Percy nodded. He chose a sword as his weapon which Briares would forge and his symbol would be a tiger. His throne he decided would be a throne made of gold and adorned with all the precious gems in the world. There would also be a tiger on each side for the hand rest. He went and sat on it officially making him an Olympian.

Zeus then said 'The council shall stop now.' All the Gods rose and then one by one they disintegrated. Poseidon came up to him and said " Congratulations, Percy. Anyways I shouldn't stop you. Go make a palace for yourself in Olympus. "

Percy stood in front of his palace. He has right now on top of the moon since he had just been given his sword by Briares. His palace was also completed now just to his liking. It was built out of marble and the walls at some places had erotic sculptures on them since he was the god of sex. There was a beautiful garden around the palace since he was the god of the wild. He also had the largest library in the world. The front gate had the sculptures of tigers. Also gold and silver were kept at regular intervals along with many precious jewels. It was beautiful just as Percy wanted,


End file.
